This invention relates to movable partition systems and particularly to the manner of support of storage units such as shelves, cabinets and other storage units in such systems.
A wide variety of partition systems have been proposed in which multiple prefabricated panels are assembled in various configurations to define work stations, corridors, etc. within large otherwise open office spaces. These are sometimes referred to as office landscape systems. The panels normally are joined to one another side-by-side in various layout configurations or patterns to define the work stations or bays, with some of the panels at angles to others both to define the side limits of individual bays or stations and to provide stability for the entire system. For example, a single modular panel may form the back wall of a work bay or station. Similarly, two or more panels in aligned coplanar array may form the rear wall of a larger bay or station. In either event, lateral panels at each end will delimit the space and provide lateral stability to the system.
Partition systems as alluded to above also often include arrangements for attaching a variety of functional service units such as shelving, counters, cabinets and the like. Elevated components typically are suspended from the panels or from posts interposed between adjacent panels. Such suspended components, which are referred to herein collectively as storage units, may be required to carry heavy loads, e.g., a functional load of 181 1/2 pounds and a proof load of 302 1/2 pounds for a unit 63 1/8 inches long (3 lb. and 5 lb., respectively per lineal inch of filing space).
The storage units often are of modular length corresponding to the effective installed width of a standard panel. When a work bay is formed which is two or more panels wide, often it is necessary to hang two or more such storage units in end-to-end arrangement without an intervening lateral panel. This, of course, means that there is no contiguous lateral panel available to support the adjacent inner ends of those units. Such units functionally can be supported by attachment to the back panels and to the lateral panels along the outer ends of the units, and even to a bracket or brackets at the inner ends of the units, which brackets are supported on the back panels or posts. However, experience has shown that those units will tend to sag at their adjacent inner ends when loaded and thereby present an unpleasing appearance, particularly when the units are formed of sheet metal or are of any nonrigid construction.